


System Updates

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #millennials, 50 words, Gen, Office Work, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: Software forces an update.  User is unhappy.
Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60454
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	System Updates

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: any, any, change sucks](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1117453.html?thread=115233805#t115233805)

"Nobody asked for this!" Hannah's finger nearly drilled a hole through her keyboard as she attempted to speed through the onscreen prompts. "Improved and intuitive my ass! Where the hell is my menu? This stupid chat box takes up half the screen!"

Misha shrugged. "Blame the Millennials."

"I'm a Millennial!"


End file.
